Christmas Medley: Eleventh Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Just a quiet night at home on Christmas Eve. Married!ReiGisa, modern AU(?), OOC. The eleventh installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Eleventh Day: ****_The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire)_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Free! _characters (c) Kouji Ouji.

* * *

** _Have a great Christmas Eve, guys. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. :3_**

* * *

The night was falling quickly, the setting sun finally disappearing behind the horizon and taking its fiery red and orange rays and letting bleed in its disappearance cooler violets and indigos, eventually giving way to the ebony of the night, the twinkling stars shimmering in the dark blanket of the sky. Thick, fluffy clouds piled around the luminescent ivory of the moon, releasing perfectly formed crystals of ice onto the already frozen ground below, continuing to stack higher and higher on lawns and in trees and on the roofs of homes.

Soft yellow lights filled the small living room of one such home, the stone fireplace crackling pleasantly and warming the immediate area with a much-needed heat. A six-foot tree decorated with multicolored lights flashing merrily, sphere ornaments of red, gold, blue, silver and green, several figurine ornaments – snowmen, wrapped presents, reindeer, sleigh and Santa Claus – and gold and silver tinsel and topped with a humble angel topper resided regally several feet away from the contained flames, painstakingly and meticulously wrapped gifts of themed wrapping-paper and gaudy bows tucked beneath. Soft music wafted through the dim room, filling the air with nostalgic tunes of the season.

Steaming mugs of hot cocoa were clamped tightly in two pairs of hands, the bodies of which were swathed in thick plush blankets and bundled on the couch, fitted together hoodied chest to hoodied chest and jean-clad legs tangled beneath the fabric.

"The snow's really pretty tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"White Christmases are always the best, Rei-chan. They're my favorite~"

The blankets were shifted, the cocoa mugs placed gently on the low mahogany coffee table before the hands entwined with their partner's hands, heads of soft hair tucked against each other, strands of sunshine gold and a unique royal blue coalescing in a jumbled tangle.

"It's hard to believe it's already Christmas Eve, ne? Time's passed so quickly!"

"It's passed just the same as it always has, Nagisa. Time does not speed up or slow down."

"I know that, Rei-chan~ But it sure feels like the year's just flown by! I was sure just yesterday was summertime~"

"I suppose it does seem that way."

Soft kisses were pressed to a sharp jawline, firm hands caressing a slender build as the music in the air paused as the source rotated through the CDs inside and yet another artist began filling the silence that emerged momentarily in the changeover. Light giggles and deeper chuckles contributed to the contented ambiance, the aroma of cooling cocoa mixing with apple-cinnamon scented candles and morning-brewed coffee to create a soothing, homey atmosphere.

"It's almost midnight, Rei-chan~ Are we going to stay up and wait for Santa?"

"Are you actually going to stay awake this time? Plus, I thought he only comes once you're asleep, anyway."

"Ne, I suppose you're right. But I'm so excited~! I don't think I _will _be able to sleep!"

"You've managed it every year since I've known you."

"Psh. You're no fun, Rei-chan~"

"Whatever you say, Nagisa."

The calm silence settled once again, the quiet melodies still being sung and the flames still flickering brightly next to the shimmering tree. Snow continued to fall around the home, white sticking to the windows as the bitter wind blew it against the walls. The peaceful atmosphere surrounding the two curled on the couch was such that it began inducing lulled senses, the draw of sleep on the edges of their consciousness.

"Mm, Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nagisa."

_"Although it's been said many times, many ways: Merry Christmas to you."_

_END_

* * *

**_If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!_**

**_My profile now includes the recommended playlist of all twelve preferred versions of the songs used for this collection. _**

**_Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3_**

**_~GarryxMrChairFan_**


End file.
